disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous Currency
"Dangerous Currency" is a four-part comic book story that is a crossover between DuckTales and Darkwing Duck. Written by Warren Spector and Ian Brill, and illustrated by James Silvani and Jose Massaroli, it was published across the final two issues of the DuckTales and Darkwing Duck comic books published by Boom! Studios. The four parts of the story were published in the following issues: * Part 1 - DuckTales #5 * Part 2 - Darkwing Duck #17 * Part 3 - DuckTales #6 * Part 4 - Darkwing Duck #18 Synopsis Somewhere in the shadows, a manipulative force has spread chaos throughout the cities of Duckburg and St. Canard and it's caught the attention of their two most famous residents, the trailblazing tycoon Scrooge McDuck and the daring do-gooder Darkwing Duck! Can these two larger-than-life luminaries work together to discover the source of the mayhem, or will all be lost in the pursuit of “Dangerous Currency”? Trivia * As of 2013, "Dangerous Currency" is notably the last comic book story featuring Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, and many of the characters from the Disney duck comics or DuckTales and Darkwing Duck to be published in the United States. However, Daisy has since appeared in the comics published in Minnie & Daisy BFF Magazine, and Donald appeared in the comic adaptations of the 2013 Mickey Mouse shorts, published in the Disney Comic Zone Summer 2013 Special. * This story is also notably, to date, the only appearance of M'Ma Crackshell or Gandra Dee in any comic book story. * Ammonia Pine, Dr. Anna Matronic, Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot, Jambalaya Jake, J. Gander Hooter, John D. Rockerduck, Ma Beagle, Moliarty, Neptunia, Pete, Steelbeak, Stegmutt, Tank Muddlefoot, and Tuskernini are all featured on the "A" cover for Part 1, but do not actually appear at any point in the story. * The "A" cover for Part 2 depicts Darkwing surrounded by Ma Beagle and the named Beagle Boys from DuckTales, but the story instead uses generic Beagle Boys like those from the original Uncle Scrooge comics. * The "A" cover for Part 3 prominently depicts Flintheart Glomgold swimming in Scrooge's Money Bin with Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Magica, and Steelbeak, implying that he is working alongside the other villains. In the actual story, Glomgold is only briefly seen when Donald tells the people of Duckburg to take action against the slime, and he does not appear to be working alongside the villains. In-jokes * Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Honker's monstrous transformations result in them turning into Chernabog, Monstro, Dragon Maleficent, and Willie the Giant, respectively. * When Scrooge zaps Huey with the antidote, he is using his cane as a pogo stick, referencing the DuckTales NES game. * In Fenton's flashback, Magica uses a time-travel candle identical to the one she used in The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck Chapter 0: Of Ducks, Dimes and Destinies. * When Donald is first seen at his house in Duckburg, there is a model of the Miss Daisy (Donald's Boat from Mickey's Toontown) in a bottle, and a poster of The Wise Little Hen on the wall. Continuity errors * Drake acts as though he and Fenton have never met before in their civilian identities, but Fenton and Drake previously met when Fenton came to stay at his house in "Tiff of the Titans". * Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad, and Gyro seem to be well aware that Fenton is Gizmoduck's secret identity, despite that they never actually learned of it on the show. In a similar error, M'Ma Crackshell acts like Fenton never told her that he was Gizmoduck, despite that he already told her in their first appearance. External links * "Dangerous Currency" at the INDUCKS Category:Darkwing Duck Category:DuckTales Category:Comic stories Category:Crossovers